Past
by Kiaranassimu
Summary: He hadn't thought about them in a long time. He wasn't sure what to think when they finally contacted him after so many years. But he knew one thing: he was not going back.
1. Past

AN: Just randomly came to me and totally made no sense when I first started. It started out as something else but really wanted to become this, I guess. Jeeze, authors have no control over what they write. How troublesome. Anyway, I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, even though I wish I did. Kakashi-sensei, thou art sexy. This is AU and there is cursing. Be warned.

* * *

><p>The rain was irritating and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and sleep through the downpour as his nature demanded. Unfortunately, he was standing outside and soaked to the skin. He shook himself angrily and tried to blink through the water dripping from his hair and into his eyes. It wasn't working very well and he was starting to become pissed off on top of already being cold, irritable, and achy. It was an unhealthy combination. <em>Whoever came up with this idea needs to be shot, skinned alive, and turned into snake food,<em> the young man snarled in his head. He was not happy about all of this waiting around.

Unfortunately, once again, he would be unable to do anything quite so drastic seeing as he didn't want to go to jail for killing the Minister of England. He also didn't want to face the man's family if that happened, that was worse than going to prison. His best friend would kill him and his crazy ex-girlfriend would curse him to oblivion. _Hmm, on second thought, I might have to work with that. It would get me out of the damn rain, _he grumbled to himself as he shifted and shook out his head again. He snarled out loud when his dark hair slapped his face wetly and left behind a slight sting.

There was a crackle coming from his earpiece signaling that someone was trying to get his attention. He twitched at the sound that pierced directly to his brain and cursed his friend for introducing these _things_ to the rest of his department. Never-mind that things got done sooner and easier, they were annoying. He reached his hand up and tapped at the button on the side of the device to accept the incoming communication. "I am here." was said coolly as his dark eyes swept the barren street around him to make sure no-one could sneak up on him and listen in.

The voice that came from the device was one he had never thought, and really hadn't wanted to ever, hear again. It was a voice straight from years ago and a life that he had thought he left behind. "Hey bastard-teme!" the overly loud and hyper voice shouted into his ear. He hissed, startled, and ripped the device away from his ear in a futile attempt to stop the ringing. _How did the dobe get hold of this frequency? Hell, on that note, how did he even find me?_ He thought furiously to himself as he struggled not to run from things that he never wanted to think about. _The past will always catch up to you, and when it does it always bites you in the ass._

He hesitantly lifted the communication device back up to his ear and listened to the silence. Every part of him just wanted to crush the damn thing so he didn't have to actually talk to the person on the other line. But he was better than that and would fight the childish urge. "Naruto." He said simply instead, still unable to believe that his old teammate had tracked him down. He was so _sure_ that he had covered his tracks! "How did you get hold of this frequency and what is your purpose in doing so?" formality should have been damned in a situation like this but he was afraid of what he would say instead if he tried to be more casual. He'd probably curse the other out and demand an explanation on fear of mutilation. To bad he couldn't get away with something like that now.

"Meh? Sakura did all of the work, Sasuke-teme. It took forever but we did it!" the blond idiot sounded so excited he could so easily picture him bouncing around and fist-pumping the air. The image of the blond he got was outdated, but he had last seen his old teammate when they were twelve, so it wasn't really that much of a shock that that was the image he got in his head. He couldn't really contemplate Naruto as anything older, and his eagerness didn't help that fact. "And now we can bring you home and everything will be all right again!" Naruto continued on oblivious to the thoughts of the person he was talking to.

"No." he said suddenly, horrified at the mere thought. "I will not be returning to … that place. I am quite comfortable where I am now and have no want to leave." _Well, right now I want to get out of the rain but I'm talking generally here. _He thought for a brief moment before speaking again. "I am going to close this connection. Do not contact me again. Good bye, Naruto. Give Sakura and Kakashi my best." He says as he reached up and cut the connection in the middle of Naruto telling him to wait. He was never one to listen to the bubbly blond dobe before and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

He quickly shifted the frequency on his communication device and waited for the answering beep that signaled the others were aware of the change. Instead he got a new crackle form the device followed quickly by two fast beeps. He knew who it was this time and accepted the call. "I am here." He said once more.

"Harry, the target is acquired and all we need is for you to go in and apprehend him." The deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt came from the device. His superior and the head of the department, all assignments came through Shacklebolt. The image of a tall, dark skinned man hunched over a desk and talking into the communicator entered his head and he had to bite back a sudden laugh at the absurdity of them. He would have looked a lot more professional if it wasn't for the gold earring, but then it just wouldn't have been the same person.

He nodded his head even though it couldn't be seen. "Understood. I'm going in now." He said with a dark smile coming across his face. Maybe it wasn't the Minister he should get mad at for being out in the rain but Shacklebolt? He could probably get away with knocking him down a few pegs.

"Luck then." His superior said interrupting his thought process and cutting communications to allow him to do his job.

He shut off his own device and pulled a stick, ten and a half inches of holly wood, from his back pocket. He slowly made his way across the street towards his target, eyes still cataloguing every movement intently. His mind was still reverberating with Naruto's happy call but he forcibly shut the sound up. He wasn't Sasuke anymore, hadn't been for several years. He was Harry Potter now, best friend to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley, a light wizard and an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. He most certainly wasn't an S-Rank criminal nin who betrayed his village and ran off on a stupid quest to get more power to kill a man who was already dying and didn't deserve it. He also didn't need Naruto or Sakura.

But if he sometimes caught himself comparing his friends to his old teammates, well, he tried not to think about it.

He stepped forward and reapplied the transfiguration and _henge_ mixture until he looked like how Harry Potter was supposed to look. He couldn't focus on what had been, just what was. The past is done and cannot be changed. He stopped infront of the wooden door and just stared for a moment, imagining the enemy behind it freaking out at his presence. He smirked a bit at the thought.

Then Harry Potter turned his back on Sasuke Uchiha as he raised his wand to blast down the door. He had a job to do, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to do it right.


	2. AN

I wish to thank all of you for reading this and wish to tell you that I have just completed the prequel.

Changing World is now up.

It is the first of the many possible prequels that I have planned. Some will be covering similar circumstances but going about them in different ways. I hope that you will enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. if there is one that you may wish me to write, send it in a review and I will happily do so if I have the time.

Thank you and Ja Ne.


End file.
